Feather Boas and Honesty
by LivingInADream95
Summary: It's senior year. What happens if Karofsky is finally honest with himself. Is there a chance for him with the man he loves? Can he finally let his walls down and accept who he is? Rated M for later chapters. Kurt/Karofsky
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

By now, Kurt was used to being the resident gay of McKinley High. That's not to say he liked the situation, he was just used to it. He grew to expect a slushie in the face everyday, or a violent push into the lockers. That's what it was like to be an out-and-proud individual in this cow-town they call Lima. Kurt was no longer surprised by the daily acts of violence, nor the lack of punishment to said bullies. He never expected any of that to change. His plan was to simply make it through high school in this one horse town, then move to New York to pursue his dreams. Kurt was destined to be a Broadway star.

Although his life was still a living hell at school, Kurt had to admit things were getting better for him since joining Glee Club last year. Glee gave him an opportunity to be himself and show everyone what a star he will be. It was also a chance to make friends with people he never would have without Glee Club. Everyone in the club had become a family over the past year. There were the jocks, the cheerleaders, and the outcasts. Glee Club had a way of bringing everyone together. At least, those who were open-minded enough to join. Despite making it to Nationals last year, the club was still the bottom of the barrel at McKinley. This year would most likely be no different.

Last year Kurt did the impossible, he found the man of his dreams. He found Blaine. He and Blaine met at Dalton Academy last year during Kurt's short time as a student there. Kurt thought the school would be a good fit for him. It was a bully free school with a great Glee Club of its own, as well as some out of the closet students. Dalton was great, and the people were great, but Kurt missed his friends too much to stay. The separation had been hard on the two of them, so Blaine decided to come to

McKinley for his senior year. Kurt finally had everything he ever wanted. Or so he thought.

The doubts about their relationship all started with a normal afternoon at their local hangout, The Lima Bean. That afternoon while Kurt was getting their drinks a reasonably handsome and obviously gay Dalton student decided to sit at their table. Even from his spot at the counter, Kurt could clearly see that this guy was flirting with his boyfriend. _His _boyfriend. Kurt was getting very territorial. All he could think of at that moment was 'who is this guy and what is he doing flirting with my boyfriend right in front of me?' When their drinks were ready, Kurt immediately headed back to their table to make it clear to this stranger that Blaine already had a man in his life. As Kurt suspected, the mystery man was flirting with Blaine. Just as Blaine was about to tell him he was already spoken for, Kurt had reached the table and draped his arm around Blaine.

Mystery Man did not seem phased by this in the slightest. It was clear he was the type of guy who ran with a "I won't tell, if you don't" policy. Strike two.

They spent a few more minutes in uncomfortable silence before Mystery Man spoke again. He spoke directly to Blaine, as if Kurt wasn't sitting at the table as well. He asked if Blaine wanted to come with him to a gay bar tonight. After a few seconds of silence passed, the guy invited Kurt to tag along. It didn't take Blaine long to agree. Which left Kurt with no real choice in the matter. He wasn't about to let his boyfriend go to a gay bar with this offending man without Kurt himself by his side. So it was settled. tonight they were going to a gay bar. This was not going to end well.

It didn't take long for Blaine and Sebastian. formerly known as Mystery Man, to hit the dance floor. Kurt decided now would be the perfect time to get a drink at the bar and try to take his mind off of the man hitting on his boyfriend. He trusted Blaine.

Kurt hadn't been sitting at the bar long when someone sat down next to him. At first he couldn't tell who it was because the guy was wearing a baseball cap and had focused his attention on the bartender who was standing off to the right. When he finally turned around to say hi, Kurt almost fell off of the stool he was sitting on. Dave Karofsky. He was about the last guy Kurt would expect to see at the local gay bar. Karofsky was the resident homophobe, who was actually in the closet himself. What was he doing in a gay bar? It was then that Kurt realized he had been staring, which would explain why Karofsky was yet to speak.

Kurt decided to break the ice, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Hey, Kurt", Karofsky said rather hesitantly.

"How have you been?"

"I've been doing pretty well actually. I'm still not ready to come jumping out of the closet in a feather boa, but I'm getting closer to the closet door at least. And I have you to thank for that."

Kurt blushes at Karofsky's words, "Me? How so?"

"For reasons I still don't understand, you didn't out me. Despite all of the shitty things I did to you, you kept my secret. You're a good man Kurt."

"I would never out you. Dave. It's not my place. It is something you need to come to terms with and tell people when _you_ are ready."

"Thanks man, it means a lot. Hey, if I ever need to talk to someone about this,

would it be alright if I give you a call? You can say no. I'll understand."

"Of course you can call me. Despite our past, I think there's a potential for friendship here. If you're not afraid of the reputation you could get by hanging out with a feather boa kind of guy like me," Kurt says with a wink.

Dave chuckles at this, "Believe it or not, I've changed a lot in the past few months. I would like the chance to show you that Kurt. I want us to be friends. I want you to see the real me. And maybe you could even help me out of the closet. I think you are a push in the right direction."

Karofsky is being so open and vulnerable. It's a nice change. The two of them continue talking for a half hour or so before Blaine and Sebastian make their way over to the bar. Kurt spends the rest of the evening talking idly with Karofsky and watching Sebastian grind up against his boyfriend. Kurt no longer finds himself as jealous about the situation. If Kurt can be friends with Karofsky, then Blaine can be friends with Sebastian. Despite this logic, Kurt can't help but wonder, 'is that really why he's not jealous?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Kurt spent his Saturday wondering about Dave. He had to admit, Dave cleaned up quite nice. When he let his walls down and let people see who he truly was, he was actually a really sweet guy. Kurt wanted to get to know him a little better. He wanted a friendship with Dave, maybe more. He couldn't help himself. This Dave was so different from the Dave everyone knew from McKinley. If only he could be like that more often. Maybe Kurt could give him that extra push he needs to show people who he really is.

Later that afternoon as Kurt's sitting alone in his room, he gets a call from none other than Dave. He suddenly feels nervous and giddy. He's behaving like a twelve year old school girl. What is Dave doing to him? After a few calming breathes and a quick pep talk, Kurt finally answers the phone.

"Hello," he nearly whispers.

"Hey, it's Dave. I was hoping we could go get some coffee or something and you know… chat, or whatever."

Kurt smiles, "Coffee and a chat, that sounds nice. Lima Bean in 20?"

"See you there. Thanks again, Kurt."

"No thanks necessary. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye." And with that, Kurt hangs up his cell phone and heads to his closet. They may just be going to the local coffee house, but that doesn't mean Kurt can't look nice.

After all, fashion is Kurt's specialty. He only wears the best. That's part of what he hates most in this cow-town. They have little to no clothing that suits his tastes. Kurt has to order most of his clothes online, but he still loves a good trip to the mall. Kurt practically oozes fashion. No matter where he goes, he has to look his best. Everywhere is a potential opportunity to get noticed.

A few minutes later Kurt has changed into his new outfit, a long black sweater and tight dark jeans, he is ready to go. It doesn't take him long to get to the coffee shop, so when he goes in and spots Dave already sitting at a table waiting, he is surprised. He wastes no time joining Dave at his table near the back. If you're not looking, you would likely not notice who was sitting at this table. That's most likely why Dave picked it, but Kurt didn't mind. They were out in public, that was a start.

"You got here awfully quickly," Kurt says playfully.

"Yeah, I was in the neighborhood," Dave responds casually.

"It's nice to see you again. How was the rest of your night?"

"It was pretty boring after you left. I didn't stay too long after that. I left at maybe 12:30, then I went home and watched some TV in bed. You didn't miss much," Dave chuckles.

"I could say the same about my evening," Kurt smiles as he thinks about last night at the bar.

"I'm glad I ran into you last night, it's given me a lot to think about. I would love the chance to get to know you better. I never really took the time to know you back at McKinley. I was too busy being a jerk to you. I'm sorry for that, by the way. You have no idea how much I regret my actions towards you. You were always kind to me. Not only did you keep my secret, but you offered to be there for me if I needed someone. How did I repay you? I shoved you into lockers and slushied you on a daily basis. I'm sorry for that Kurt. I wish I could take it all back. Is there any way we could start over? I really want us to be friends. You seem like a great guy."

Kurt is a little stunned to hear all of this coming from Dave. It's going to take him a while to get used to the sweet and vulnerable Dave Karofsky. He smiles at the thought of spending more time with Dave.

"That sounds like a great idea. So, how's your new school?", Kurt asks.

"It's pretty good. They're a lot stricter there, but I think that's what I needed. They've put me back on the right track. I have them to thank for being able to sit down and talk openly with you. That school has helped me gain the confidence to be myself."

"That's great to hear, Dave. I'm glad you like your new school."

"Yeah, I don't even miss McKinley anymore. I was never really friends with anyone there. The only person I really miss is you," Dave says shyly. Is that a blush on Dave's face? Who would have thought Dave Karofsky would be blushing at the thought of Kurt Hummel?

Dave and Kurt chat idly about unimportant things for an hour or so. It's getting close to dinner time now, so they decide to call it a day and head home. They say good-bye and head their separate ways.

When Kurt gets home he heads to his room with a big grin on his face and warmth in his heart. Kurt has a crush on Karofsky. He can't even believe it himself, but somehow it happened. Dave is so different now. He's the kind of guy Kurt can see himself with. There's just one little problem. Blaine. What is Kurt going to do? He can't stay with Blaine knowing he has feelings for another man, but at the same time he doesn't know if he's ready to leave Blaine. What if Blaine's the one? What if Dave is? How is Kurt supposed to know which guy to be with? Kurt has a lot to think about. He wants to listen to his heart, but right now he's not so sure what his heart is trying to tell him.

Ultimately, Kurt believes in fate. He believes that everything happens for a reason. People walk in and out of your life for a reason. Everything has a purpose. It's this belief that leads Kurt to his decision. He is going to end things with Blaine. He owes it to himself to explore this thing with Dave. He plans to take it slow and get to know Dave, see where that takes him. He's not going to jump right into a relationship with another guy. But at the same time, he cannot stay with someone he doesn't really love. If he loved Blaine as much as he should, he wouldn't be having all of these doubts. He would still be jealous about Sebastian and he would feel guilty about seeing Dave without telling him, but he doesn't. He owes it to Blaine to end things and give them both the opportunity to find love.

Tomorrow Kurt will go over to Blaine's and tell him the truth. It's not going to be easy, but after everything they've been through. Blaine deserves his honesty. Kurt decides to turn on his TV and watch the fashion channel to get his mind off of everything. After an hour of hardly paying attention to the clothing, Kurt resounds that it's no use. There's no way he's going to be able to take his mind off of his current soap opera life. It's going to be a long evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thank you to everyone reading and following my story :) I know the chapters are short, but I think it's better this way. I'll be able to update more frequently. Please feel free to review if you have any comments or suggestions. I'd love to hear what you think.

**Chapter 3:**

When Sunday morning rolled around Kurt was anything, but excited. Today was the day he had to break someone's heart. The worst part about it all was the reason he was doing it. He was falling in love with someone else. Kurt never thought he would be that guy. The one who falls in love with someone other than the person he/she is dating. He thought he was better than that, but when it comes down to it, Kurt is human. People fall in and out of love every day. Our feelings are not something we can control. Kurt realizes this, but he still has a hard time not blaming himself for what happened. It's not like he even did anything wrong. He just went out for coffee with a friend. He didn't do it expecting to find love, he was just seeking friendship with an old acquaintance. Kurt wasn't aware that fate had something else in store for him any more than Blaine would.

Well, there was no more putting this off. Kurt had to get up, get himself ready, and call Blaine. First thing's first, moisturizing routine. Kurt was aware that people thought he was insane for spending so long on his routine twice a day, but he did not want to look like a piece of leather by age forty. After he was finished with his morning routine, he went to his closet to pick out his outfit for the day. This was never any easy decision for Kurt. So many clothes and designers to choose from. He loved them all equally. It took him nearly twenty minutes to decide on an outfit. A quick glance in the mirror and a quick brush through his hair, and Kurt was ready to go. All he had left to do was call Blaine.

Kurt was a little worried that it may be too early on a Sunday to be calling people, it was only 9:30, but that hesitation went away when Blaine picked up on the second ring.

"Hello," Blaine didn't even sound groggy. That was a good sign. Kurt didn't just

wake him up early on a Sunday.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"I slept well Sweety, and yourself?" Blaine sounded happy to hear from him.

"I slept okay. I was wondering if I could come over, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Of course you can come over, you know I'm always glad to see you."

"Okay great, see you soon."

"Bye." And with that, Kurt hung up the phone.

Kurt had this awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. Blaine had sounded so happy to see him. The poor guy had no idea what was about to happen. Kurt couldn't help but wonder once again if he was making a mistake. It was too late to change his mind though. His heart and fate had already decided what, or rather who they wanted, and unfortunately that wasn't Blaine.

Kurt left the house without even grabbing something to eat on the way. The ten minute drive was excruciating. Ten minutes can feel like forever when you're about to deliver bad news. Kurt had no experience with break-ups, so he didn't really know what to say or do. He figured that he would just be honest with Blaine, after all honesty is the

best policy. When Kurt finally arrived at Blaine's house he sat silently in the car for another five minutes. He was trying to build up the courage to go inside.

His visit started out pretty ordinary, a hug and a peck on the cheek from his boyfriend. Then they headed upstairs to Blaine's room to talk. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments before either of them spoke.

Blaine was the first one to speak, "You look tense, is something wrong?" He sounded worried. His concern only made Kurt feel worse about himself.

"Well, I have something I need to tell you. This isn't going to be easy." Kurt felt like he was going to cry. He had to hold it together. He had to stay strong and get through this. He could cry at home.

"Okay Hun, what is it? Did something happen? Is it about Sebastian? If it is I'll tell you again, there is nothing between us. He is just a friend." Blaine held Kurt's hands firmly in his, "I love you, Kurt."

It was at that moment that Kurt lost his composure and started to cry. This was going the be even harder than he thought. Blaine just told him he loved him for the first time. Kurt started to cry even more when Blaine wrapped him in his arms in an attempt to console him.

It took a few minutes, but Kurt was finally able to regain his composure and break their embrace. It was now or never, Kurt chose now, "Blaine, I don't think we should see

each other anymore. I know this is sudden, but things have changed. My feelings have changed." Kurt looks down at his hands feeling terrible.

"Oh," is all Blaine manages to say. Kurt looks up to see him sitting there stunned. "Is there someone else? Did I do something to upset you? Please Kurt, I need to know. I thought we were on the same page here. I didn't…" he stammers out.

Blaine looks as though he has lost his train of thought, so Kurt decides to explain himself. "It's not you. Believe me, you did nothing wrong. I'm the one who deserves the blame here. I've developed feelings for someone else. I'm so sorry Blaine. I never meant for it to happen. I didn't think it was even possible for me to like this guy, but somehow it just happened. I know you don't want to hear any of this, but I thought I owed it to you to at least be honest. I understand if you never want to speak to me again. I'll leave."

As Kurt goes to get up and leave, Blaine gently grabs him by the wrist. "Please stay. Can we at least talk about this?"

"I'm sorry Blaine, but I really feel there's nothing left to talk about. I am falling for some other guy. You deserve someone who loves you. Someone who will treat you right. I'm not that guy. I love you, but I don't know that I'm _in love_ with you. I'm sorry, but I have to go." With that, Kurt leaves. He manages to make it to his car and down the street before he bursts into tears. He knows he did the right thing for them both, but it still feels awful.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Thanks so much for the support guys :) As always, if you have a comment please review. I would love to hear what you guys think. If you have any suggestions let me know, I am very open to suggestions at this point.

**Chapter 4:**

Kurt was now sitting in his car crying uncontrollably. Thankfully, he was able to pull his car over to the side of the road before breaking down. As Kurt's sobbing slowly subsided, he started trying to figure out someplace to go. He knew he didn't want to go home. Going home meant possibly facing his dad, Carole, or even Finn. There was no doubt in his mind that if they saw him the would notice he was upset and ask him what was wrong. Kurt wasn't ready to tell his family about this. Not yet anyways. He didn't want to go where anyone from school might see him either. He didn't want to run into any of his friends. He didn't feel like explaining himself to them. Even if he did, he wouldn't be able to without possibly outing Dave. Kurt was not going to risk that.

Finally it hit Kurt. The perfect place to go… The gay bar from Friday night. He couldn't for the life of him remember the name of the bar, but he knew how to get there. It was the perfect place to go. Not only could Kurt drown his sorrows for a while, there was also no chance of running into anyone from school there. No one at McKinley would be caught dead in a gay bar. Not in this cow-town anyways. And why should they? Kurt's the only gay guy at McKinley, other than Blaine, who's out of the closet. That's what happens when you live in a town as small, both in population and mind, as Lima. Today however, Kurt is glad he lives in a small town. He knows the bar is a safe escape.

It takes Kurt a little under thirty minutes to get to the bar. He doesn't mind, he's in no rush and the drive helps him clear his mind. It's early afternoon, so Kurt is not surprised to see the parking lot nearly empty, with the exception of two other cars. Kurt parks his car and heads inside. He glances around the bar to see who else decided to hangout here at noon. As his gaze reaches the end of the bar, he does a quick double-take.

'Is that Karofsky?' he wonders. He can't tell for sure from where he stands at the door, so he decides to head over to the bar. This way he gets to approach the man without looking strange. He is ordering a drink after all.

It doesn't take Kurt very long to realize his suspicion was correct. Dave Karofsky is sitting alone at the bar. Kurt decides to sit next to Dave. He resolves that if Dave does happen to notice he's upset and asks what's wrong, at least Kurt can tell him the truth. He'll leave out the part about having feelings for him of course. It might be nice to talk to someone about his problems anyways. Drinking is always better with a friend.

Dave doesn't seem to notice that someone is sitting next to him, he's too busy watching the game. Kurt decides to break the ice.

"Come here often?" Kurt asks in a flirty voice.

Dave turns around, slightly startled, to see who's talking to him. His face lights up when he realizes it was Kurt flirting with him.

"You never know who might stumble in and flirt with you," Dave says with a wink.

"Oh, so that's how Dave Karofsky likes to find his suitors," Kurt retorts with a smile.

"Well like I said on Friday, they like me here. I'm like their real life teddy bear."

They both chuckled at that. It was so easy talking to Dave. The guy had turned into quite the flirt. Kurt was practically swooning already.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Dave asks. "You look a little down. Want to talk about it?"

"Thanks, a beer would be nice. I just broke up with Blaine," Kurt blurts out. 'Nice going Hummel, real smooth' Kurt thinks to himself.

Dave looks shocked. "Really? What happened? Did he do something to you, because if he did I will kick his ass." Dave was now getting visibly agitated.

Kurt placed his hand on top of Dave's hand to calm him down. "No, no, it's nothing like that. He didn't do anything wrong. It was about me."

Dave manages to collect himself. "Okay, good. I would hate to see something bad happen to you Kurt. I know that sounds strange coming from me, but I really care about you. You've helped me in ways you don't even know."

Kurt smiles. "You've helped me too, but that's a story for another time"

"So, you said the break up was about you. Is that something you want to talk about?"

"I just don't think I was ever in love with him. Last Friday, I wasn't even jealous

when I saw Sebastian grinding against him on the dance floor. I actually found myself thinking they would make a cute couple. You don't think things like that about someone you're in love with. So, I decided breaking up was the best thing for us both. We deserve to be with someone we love. Hopefully in time he sees that too."

Dave pats him on the shoulder compassionately. "I'm sure he will. Blaine's a reasonable guy, just give him time. He just lost you, you're a hard guy to lose. I would know." Dave blushed.

Kurt really wanted to kiss Dave after that, but it was too soon. He just got out of a serious relationship and he barely knows Dave. He wants to take things slow.

"Thanks Dave. I'm glad you are here."

Dave reaches out and holds Kurt's hand. "Me too."

They continue to chat for the remainder of the afternoon. Next thing they know it's 4 o'clock. They just spent four hours talking to each other about nothing in particular and more importantly, holding hands. The conversation just kept flowing and there was no awkwardness. They were so comfortable with each other. It was as if they had known each other forever. Kurt can really see himself dating Dave.

"I can't believe how long we've been sitting here. Who would have thought that I, Dave Karofsky, would be sitting in public holding a guy's hand. I don't feel

uncomfortable about it in the slightest. There's something about knowing it's you whose hand I'm holding." Dave smiles, trying to hide the blush that has crept up onto his face.

"I was just thinking the same thing. There's this strong connection between us, I felt it Friday, and I feel it again today." Kurt admits.

"I thought it was just me." Dave fidgets nervously, "Would you like to… go out with me sometime?"

Kurt smiles and grips Dave's hand tighter, "I would love to."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **I know this update took a little longer than the others, but I still managed to get it done tonight. Thanks again for all the support. Please review :)

**Chapter 5**

It had been a few days since Dave asked Kurt out, and he still couldn't believe he had said yes. Dave was finally getting his chance with the man of his dreams. He was going to make this special, a date to remember. He didn't want to do anything to screw this up. Kurt saying yes was the best thing to ever happen to him, he was not about to take that for granted. No, Dave was going to give Kurt the dream date he so deserves. He knows he cannot change the past. He can't take back those awful things he did and said to Kurt, but he can try to make the future better. Dave vows to himself to take things slow and do everything he can to make Kurt happy. He wants to be the kind of man who deserves a boyfriend like Kurt. He wants a future with Kurt, he doesn't want to be a regret.

Dave wants their date to be somewhere both public and romantic. He wants to show that he's not ashamed of who he is, not ashamed of Kurt. Hell, he wants to flaunt that he got a guy like Kurt to go out with him. But most importantly, Dave wants romance. He knows that when people think of him, they don't see a big softy, but deep inside he is. The guys at the bar had it right, he's a teddy bear. He wants romance. And if he's not mistaken, so does Kurt. Now all he has to do is come up with the perfect date… No pressure.

After hours of thinking and planning, one idea sticks out in Dave's mind. For their date, he wants to take Kurt to Breadsticks for a romantic dinner, then take him to the open field near the restaurant to go stargazing. They get to share a great meal then spend the evening looking at the stars and holding hands. It's the perfect first date. It's romantic as hell and there's plenty of opportunity to talk and get to know each other better. A proud smile spreads across his face. 'Yep, this idea's the one.' he thinks to himself. Now all he has to do is call Kurt to set a date and make the reservation.

Kurt has never been so excited and nervous for a date before in his life. Dave called him earlier in the week to set up a date for Friday. He said it's a surprise. Kurt adores surprises, but he hates not knowing how to dress. He decides to dress for something fancy and elegant, just in case. Kurt believes it's always better to be overdressed than to be underdressed. You wouldn't want to show up to a five star restaurant in an old pair of jeans would you?

By the time Kurt is finally ready it's only 5:30, that still gives him an hour before Dave is supposed to pick him up. An hour to obsess over tonight. He hadn't planned to move on from Blaine so quickly, but when Dave asked him out, he just couldn't say no. He is such a great guy, Kurt can't imagine saying no to him. He barely knows the real Dave, but what he knows is definitely swoon worthy. He still plans to take it slow, but that doesn't mean no dating. He might even consider giving Dave a goodnight kiss, if things go well.

Despite how overjoyed Kurt was about the idea of going out on a date with Dave, there was still that part of him that feared Blaine might see them together. They only broke up a week ago, he didn't want to rub it in Blaine's face. Blaine is a nice guy and he deserves better. He knows he's going to have to face Blaine eventually. He just hopes they can find a way to remain friends. He would hate to lose Blaine in his life. They may not be meant for each other, but that doesn't mean they can't be friends. Kurt reasons that he'll just have to give Blaine a little time to move on, then he can try to talk to him. He doesn't want to push too hard and ruin their fragile friendship. But that's a problem for another day. Tonight is about Dave and new beginnings.

The car ride is pretty quiet. The radio is on and the two men ride to the restaurant in comfortable silence. Kurt still has no idea where they're going and he doesn't want to bug about it, so he quietly hums to the music while he waits to get there. The drive takes about fifteen minutes. Kurt smiles when he sees where Dave has decided to take them. Breadsticks. It's the nicest restaurant in town. It's also pretty popular, so Dave must not be as scared of coming out of the closet anymore. As they're about to walk inside the restaurant, Dave reaches over and grabs Kurt's hand. They both look at each other and smile.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Kurt asks.

"With you by my side, I think I'd be ready for anything. I'm not afraid of what people might say anymore. I don't care what they think. What matters now is us. Who cares about the rest of 'em?"

"I'm so proud of you Dave."

"It's all because of you hun."

With that, Dave leads them inside. All his nerves dissipated when he held Kurt's hand. He felt safe with Kurt by his side.

The hostess smiles at them, "name please."

"Karofsky."

"Right this way please," she says as she leads them to their table.

"Here you go gentlemen. Your server will be by in a few minutes to take your orders. Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you," Dave and Kurt say in unison.

"You know, this is actually my first time in here. I've lived in Lima my whole life and I've never even been inside Breadsticks before," Dave says with a chuckle.

"I've been here once or twice. We came here to celebrate my dad and Carole's engagement. The food's amazing."

"Is that so? Well, what would you recommend to a first-timer?" Dave inquires with a mischievous grin.

"Hmm, let's see… You should try the steak. It's their best dish. Personally, I prefer the house salad."

"Two house salads it is," Dave states contentedly.

"You sure?" Kurt asks.

"If it's what you recommend, then yes. I trust you."

"I can't say I blame you," Kurt winks.

A few minutes later their server comes over to take their orders, "Hi, sorry about the wait. I'm Beth, I'll be your server this evening. Are you ready to order?"

"Yep, we'll have two house salads. I'll have a diet coke and he'll have an iced tea."

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute with your drinks."

"Thank you," Dave says.

Kurt smiles, "You know my drink order?"

Dave blushes, "Yeah, I've paid more attention to you than you think."

"So it would seem," Kurt says with a chuckle.

"Is that creepy?" Dave asks nervously.

"Nah, I think it's actually quite sweet."

"Okay, good."

Dave reaches across the table and takes Kurt's hand in his once again. The evening's off to a great start.

They chat idly while they wait for their dinner.

Twenty minutes later their server arrives with their salads, " Here you go gentlemen. Sorry it took so long, we're swamped tonight. Enjoy."

They both thank the waitress and she heads off to another table.

After a few minutes Kurt asks, "So, what do you think? Do I have a future in restaurant critiques?"

"Hmm… Well, the salad is good, but I don't know if you're ready for the job yet. We'll have to wait for dessert to know for sure," Dave concludes.

Kurt laughs, "Okay, sounds like a plan."

They don't say much while they eat their salads. For dessert they order the tiramisu. Kurt insists that it is 'to die for', which says a lot coming from a guy who doesn't like to indulge in dessert very often. They talk some more and joke around while they wait for their dessert.

After dessert Kurt asks once again, "So, am I ready for the job?"

"Hell yes! That was amazing. From now on, you're making all of our meal orders," Dave says enthusiastically.

Kurt likes the sound of that. The subtle promise of more meals together, more dates.

They don't stay at the restaurant much longer, just long enough to pay the bill and thank the waitress once again. Now they're back in the car and off to their next mystery destination. Kurt is practically bouncing in giddy anticipation. He can't wait to see what else Dave has planned. Tonight has been a dream. It's like something straight out of a romantic comedy. Kurt always thought a date like that would be cliché, but he actually loves it. Dave really does know him well.

When they arrive at their mystery location Kurt is a little confused. It's just an empty field. Unless Dave is crazy and hired a sky-writer to fly over them or is planning to kill him, Kurt doesn't understand why they're here.

"Should I be worried right now?" Kurt asks playfully.

Dave laughs, "Would I hurt you? Actually, don't answer that… What I'm trying to say is no, you shouldn't be worried."

Kurt smiles, "Okay, good. So, what do you have up your sleeve?"

"I thought we could go stargazing."

Dave takes Kurt's hand and leads him into the field where he has set up a blanket for them to lay on.

"Wow Dave, this is amazing." Kurt smiles, "I couldn't have asked for a better way to spend an evening."

"I know how you feel. Come on, let's sit and enjoy the view."

Kurt gazes at Dave as he says, "I already am."

Dave looks over to see what Kurt is talking about and blushes when he realizes it's him. Kurt slowly leans in toward Dave. Dave follows his lead. Kurt caresses Dave's face and kisses him softly. Dave kisses back and wraps his arms around Kurt's waist.

Dave's the first to speak, "I've been waiting so long to do that."

He leans in and gives Kurt another kiss, longer and deeper than the first.

After a few minutes of kissing, they finally lay down on the blanket and gaze up at the stars. Gazing at each other every now and then.

They lay like this, quietly watching the stars, enjoying each other's company until it gets too late. They both have to be home by midnight, so they decide to leave the field at 11.

When they get to Kurt's house, Kurt leans over and kisses Dave goodnight.

"Thank you for a perfect evening. I'll call you tomorrow," Kurt says.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I couldn't have asked for a better guy to share the evening with. Goodnight Kurt, sleep well."

"Goodnight."

With that Kurt slowly gets out of the car and heads inside his house. Tonight will be a night he'll never forget. They only had one date and yet, Kurt thinks he may be falling in love with Dave. Who would have thought that Kurt Hummel would be falling in love with Dave Karofsky? Kurt certainly didn't. One thing's for sure, he can't wait for next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **I know the story is not about Blaine, but this chapter is. I wanted to show his side of things as well as Kurt's. I also had some requests to work Blaine into the story. I hope you like it. Please review.

**Chapter 6:**

A few weeks had past since Kurt broke up with him, yet Blaine was still in shock. He wasn't exactly depressed about it, he just hadn't seen it coming. He had thought things were going well with Kurt, apparently he was wrong.

These past few weeks had been a rollercoaster of emotions for Blaine. He didn't know how to feel about the situation. A part of him was heart broken, of course. He had thought he was in love with Kurt, but now he's not so sure. Maybe he just loved having someone. A part of him was relieved when Kurt broke up with him. People don't feel relieved when someone they're in love with dumps them. As much as Blaine tried to deny it, he had developed feelings for Sebastian. There was something about him that drew Blaine in right from the start. Maybe it was his confidence, maybe it was charm. Whatever the case, it worked. He certainly caught Blaine's attention. Now Blaine had the chance to explore those feelings. A part of him felt like he should be thanking Kurt for setting him free and helping him realize what it is he truly wants.

His relationship with Kurt had been so serious, now Blaine was ready for a little fun. If that Friday night they spent together at Scandals was any indication, Sebastian was definitely the guy for the job. That man loved to have fun and he seems like a no-strings-attached kind of guy, which is just what Blaine needs right now. It was settled, he was going to call Sebastian and see if he'd like to go with him to Scandals Friday. He had been to the bar by himself a few times, and he liked the Friday night crowd best. It was an upbeat atmosphere.

It was Friday night, Blaine and Sebastian had just arrived at the bar. It was still early, only 8 o'clock, but the place was packed.

"I guess the gays come out to play on Friday," Blaine joked.

Sebastian laughs, "Well we certainly did."

They head off to the dance floor. They don't even stop at the bar first. Blaine came here to dance and have a good time, that didn't mean he had to get wasted to do so. Last time he got drunk, he practically raped Kurt. Blaine didn't like how he behaved when he was drunk. Sure, he was carefree and he enjoyed himself in the moment, but that came with consequences and self-loathing. He was not in the mood for that. Besides, how much fun a person has is not dependent on how much he or she drinks.

Blaine and Sebastian had been dancing for over an hour before deciding to take a break and sit at the bar. Blaine just ordered a diet coke, deciding to steer clear of alcohol all together tonight. He wanted to keep his wits about him.

As they were cooling off at the bar, nursing their drinks, Blaine noticed someone familiar on the dance floor. It was hard to tell at first from where they sat, but when he looked closer he couldn't believe his eyes. The familiar face was Dave Karofsky and he was dancing with Kurt! What was Kurt doing dancing with that guy? He thought they hated each other. Blaine was suddenly very agitated, and it had nothing to do with jealousy. This was about that brute not deserving to so much as kiss the ground Kurt walked on. He was an ass to Kurt for months. Making his life a living hell. How dare he take advantage of Kurt. Kurt was too sweet and innocent to know when he was being toyed with, but Blaine sure as hell wasn't. He couldn't sit by and watch someone he cared about being used. He had to do something. Say something.

Blaine stood up and practically stormed over there. It took all of his self control not to punch this jerk in the face right then and there.

"What do you think you're doing Karofsky? You think you can just go around taking advantage of people? Using them for your own personal gain. What's your angle? I don't see why I man who's too self-deprecating to come out of the closet would be dancing with an openly gay and proud man like Kurt. It just doesn't make sense to me. I may not see it, but I know there's a reason. So let's just get things straight you jockstrap. Kurt and I may not be together anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't still care about him. I look out for my friends." Blaine pauses to catch his breath.

"Blaine, it's not like that," Kurt quickly states.

"The hell it isn't. He doesn't care about you. The only person he cares about is himself."

"He's changed. You may not see that now, but if you took the time to get to know him a little more you would see that he has. He's really very sweet." Kurt defends.

"Alright, let's just say I believe that. I won't stand in your way. If you two want to hang out, be my guest. But if you do anything to hurt my friend, you'll regret it. You don't scare me Karofsky."

"I won't. Blaine, if I could take back those things I did, I would. But I can't. It's something that I have to live with for the rest of my life. I regret the decisions I've made in the past, and that's why I really started to look at myself. I didn't like what I was seeing. So, with a lot of self-reflection and determination, I started to work on myself. I've changed for the better. I know you're not going to believe a word I say tonight, but it's true," Dave explains.

"Just know that I'm watching you."

Blaine returns to the bar feeling slightly relieved. He may not trust Karofsky completely, but the guy did seem to be sincere about what he said. For now, Blaine can just sit back and keep an eye out for danger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

When Kurt got home Friday night, he couldn't believe what had went on at Scandals. The bar seemed to live up to its name this evening. He and Dave had decided to go out dancing tonight, little did he know, Blaine had the same plan. When Blaine saw them dancing together he lost it. It wasn't even because Kurt was dancing with another guy, it had nothing to do with jealousy. Blaine was concerned for Kurt's well being. He acted like a big brother tonight, which was sweet, but also a little embarrassing. It seems Kurt and Blaine are more like brothers now than ex lovers. Kurt's okay with that. In fact, that's what he had wanted. Kurt has to admit, his life is going pretty well for him now. He has his dream guy and another brother. Someone who he knows will always have his back. Kurt couldn't have asked for more out of life right now. Everything was working out exactly how Kurt always wanted.

Kurt decides to call Dave and see if he'd like to go to the Lima Bean.

"Hey, miss me already?" Dave greets

"Can you blame me?" Kurt inquires.

"Hmm I guess not. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept well thanks, and yourself?"

"Pretty good, I had you on my mind" Dave admits

"Is that so? Well, I was hoping you're free today. I thought we could go to the Lima Bean."

"That sounds great. I'll see you in a few." Dave says enthusiastically.

"See you then." Kurt hangs up and heads upstairs.

When Kurt arrives at the coffee shop Dave is already there, as usual. It looks like Dave already ordered their drinks, so Kurt heads over to their table. They no longer sit in the corner away from everyone. Dave now picks a table in the middle of the rest. He stopped worrying about someone seeing them. Kurt is impressed with the progress he's made in these past few weeks.

"Hey stranger," Dave greets.

"Hi, have you been waiting long?" Kurt asks.

"Nah, I just got here. You're safe," he jokes.

"Glad to hear it."

"So, last night was… interesting," Dave says.

"That's one word for it. I'm so sorry about Blaine's behaviour," Kurt says apologetically and reaches for Dave's hand.

Dave takes his hand and holds it gingerly, "It's okay, he's just looking out for you. I can't say I blame him after how I used to treat you. He'll come around."

"It's still not fair to you. I'll talk to him."

"I love that you're concerned, but it's really okay babe."

Kurt smiles broadly.

"What?" Dave asks confused.

"You just called me 'babe'" Kurt explains.

Dave blushes, "Yeah. Is that okay?"

Kurt strokes Dave's hand with his thumb, "Of course it is."

Dave leans in and kisses him. Kurt wastes no time kissing back.

"Can I ask you something?" Dave asks after they've returned to their original positions at the table.

"Yes, you can ask me anything," Kurt says with a comforting smile.

Dave looks nervous, "Would it be alright if I called you my boyfriend? You can say no, I know it's soon…"

Kurt interrupts Dave's rambling by leaning over and giving him another kiss. This one is deeper than the first, but still short. They're in public after all and Kurt is a classy guy.

"I would be honoured to call you my boyfriend."

Dave smiles from ear to ear.

"I've wanted to ask you that for a while now, but I didn't want to push. I didn't know if you were ready to take it to that step yet," Kurt admits.

"Like I said before, with you by my side, I'm ready to face anything."

"I'm not going to lie to you, this isn't going to be easy on you. People in this town can be very closed-minded, but I'll be right here with you every step of the way Hun."

"That's all I need. You're all I need," Dave says.

Kurt smiles, "Do you realize how amazing you are? Look how far you've come in a few weeks. You're no longer terrified of coming out of the closet. I know you're not going to be screaming it from the rooftops or wearing a feather boa," Kurt says with a wink. "But, you're getting closer to the door."

"It's all because of you Kurt. I think I'm finally ready to come out to my mom, but I don't know if I can do it on my own."

"I can be there with you if you want me to be. I can be there for moral support, you wouldn't have to tell her about us if you weren't ready."

"Would you? That would be great. I want you there for this. This is a big step and I want you to be a part of it. I don't want to take this step alone."

"I'll be there Hun. You can count on me."

"Thanks Kurt. It means a lot."

They spend the rest of the afternoon talking and drinking coffee. Later they decide to go see a movie. They end up spending their Saturday together. By the end of the evening, Dave has decided that he wants to come out to his mom tomorrow. Kurt agrees to be there.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm so sorry about the huge delay. I had major writer's block and thought I was going to end up abandoning the story, but I really want to keep this going. I know my writing is a little rough, but I'm new at this. Thank you to everyone who has bared with me and is still reading this. It means a lot. Please review, even if it's just a few words. Your reviews mean so much. They inspire me to keep writing. If any of you have ideas please let me know, I'd love to hear them. Lord knows I could use some :) Well enough delay, here's the chapter you've all been waiting patiently for.**

**I can't remember if they ever mentioned Karofsky's mother in the show, so if she died in the show or something like that I'm sorry but she's very much alive in this story. **

Before Kurt knew it, Sunday morning had rolled around. Today was the day Dave was going to come out to his mom, and Kurt had agreed to be there. Kurt still remembers the day he told his dad about his sexuality. He had been so nervous about what his father would think of him, but he was sick of hiding who he was. He didn't want to pretend anymore. Football had been the last straw. So the night after the game, when Burt came downstairs to say goodnight, Kurt had finally gathered up the courage to come out. Burt looked a little stunned, but he had not looked disappointed or disgusted or even mad as Kurt had thought he might. He just looked slightly stunned, but he quickly gathered his bearings and smiled. He pulled Kurt into a tight hug and told his son he had always known. Kurt could still remember the shock of that night. How accepting his dad was and the fact that he had always known Kurt was gay. He knew his father wasn't thrilled about it, but he was able to accept it. Hopefully Dave's mom would feel the same way.

Kurt had never met Dave's mom, but he had met Dave's dad. That man seemed like a real hard-ass. From what Kurt gathered from the time spent in proximity to Mr. Karofsky in Principal Figgins' office, he was not the most loving of fathers. He didn't seem like the type of person who would be okay with having a gay son, not that he had ever said anything disrespectful to Kurt in the time they had spent in the same room. Thankfully for Dave, his father was no longer in the picture. Not long after Dave had been sent off to boarding school, his father walked out. As it turns out, he had met some young exotic dancer and they had run away together. Dave's mother had been crushed, which is why Dave was now back from the boarding school. He came back to be with his mother.

Kurt just hoped she was going to be supportive of her son. He knew that Dave's mother meant the world to him, so he was nervous for Dave. A lot of parents had trouble accepting that they have a gay child, he desperately hoped she was not one of them. He didn't want Dave to lose the one person in his life that he could still count on. Kurt knew that he would be there for Dave regardless, as long as Dave wanted him, but that didn't change the fact that he wanted today to go well. That's why he found himself a bundle of nerves the entire drive over. He was more nervous now than he had been the night he came out to his own father. He knew it was irrational, but he couldn't help his desire to see Dave happy. He knew how much Dave feared rejection. The man has had so much trouble accepting who he is, the last thing he needs is a mother who can't. He needs to feel like he can be himself. Dave needs to feel safe being with who he wants. It's the only way he's going to find love and live a happy and fulfilled life. Today was such an important day.

When Kurt arrived at their house he sat in his car for a few minutes trying to calm himself down. He didn't know what it would be like in there, but one thing was certain, Kurt had to be calm and support his boyfriend. 'Deep breaths Kurt. Dave needs you to be strong for him. You can't let him think you don't believe he's doing the right thing. He has to feel confident. Just breathe. Relax…. Now you're going to walk up to that door like a man and be there for the man you love.' Kurt froze. Did he really just think that? Was it true, did he love Dave? There was no time for him to figure that out now, he had things to do. He would deal with his feelings later.

He got out of the car and walked up the path to their door. Their house was actually pretty nice for a Lima house. Most of the houses in this town were pretty run down, so Kurt had expected Dave's to be no different. He was wrong. It didn't take him long to reach the door and after one more calming breath, he rang the doorbell. A woman answered the door. He guessed she was probably in her late forties. She was rather stunning. Tall, curvy, long wavy brown hair. He presumed she was Dave's mother, after all this was his house and they shared similar features.

"Hello Ms. Karofsky, my name's Kurt Hummel. I'm Dave's friend," Kurt explained as he extended his hand to the woman.

She smiled brightly, "Hello Kurt, it's so nice to meet you. Please call me Elizabeth. Dave rarely invites his friends over. Please come in dear. I'll go get Dave and let him know you're here. Make yourself at home." Ms Karofsky headed upstairs to find her son.

Kurt stood awkwardly in the hallway as he waited for them to come downstairs. He was never one to make himself at home in someone else's house, at least not on his first visit. He was much too proper for that. He decided that the best thing to do was to stay here and wait. It shouldn't take too long anyways. Just as Kurt was thinking this, Dave and his mother were headed downstairs.

"Hey Kurt, how's it going?" Dave asked nonchalantly.

"Hi, I'm okay, and yourself?" Kurt asked politely.

"I'm good."

There was a pause and Ms. Karofsky took that as a sign to leave the two boys alone, "Well you two don't need an old lady cramping your style; as the kids say. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Dave looked nervous. "Do you want to go up to my room for a bit?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure, I'm curious to see what Dave Karofsky's room looks like. You know a person's room says a lot about the person," Kurt said with a smirk.

"Is that so?"

They walked up the stairs in companionable silence. When they entered the room, Dave gave Kurt a moment to inspect it before he asked, "So, what does my room say about me detective?"

"Hmm," Kurt stroked his chin and gave the room a closer inspection.

There were a few posters of various games and movies; _Call of Duty_, _Transformers_, etc. Macho stuff, of course. Dave was not one to show his sensitive side. Kurt seemed to be the only one with the pleasure of seeing the softer side of him every now and then.

"Your room says that you wish to appear macho. The lack of personal items says that you're apprehensive of commitment. The trophies on your desk and the video games say that you're competitive. The dark colour scheme says that you are the dark and mysterious type," Kurt concluded.

"Huh, seems pretty accurate. You're actually pretty good at that you know," Dave mused.

Kurt blushed, "Thanks."

They were silent for a while, both lost in thought. Dave decided it was time to get to the reason they were here.

"So, I was hoping I could run through some of my ideas with you before we talk to my mom. I'm not sure what to say and I want to do this right, you know?" Dave explains.

"Mhmm, I think that's a good idea. You don't want to be unprepared. That makes people more nervous." Kurt says sympathetically.

"Exactly."

They spent the next hour going over different ways to come out. Trying to decide the best way to do so. After a lot of trial and error, Dave finally felt ready.

"Okay, time to face the music," he said apprehensively.

Kurt put his hand on Dave's arm to help calm him, "It's going to be okay Hun. Your mother seems like such a sweet and understanding woman. She loves you unconditionally. She's going to stand by you."

"Thanks babe, I hope you're right."

With that said, the boys head downstairs to the kitchen. Elizabeth is still in there, preparing lunch by the looks of it. She stops what she's doing to look up when she hears them come in.

"Can I help you boys with something?" she asks politely.

Dave fidgets, "Umm, I was hoping we could talk to you for a minute in the living room. It's important."

"Sweet heart you look like you've seen a ghost," she hurries over to give her son a reassuring hug. "Come lets go sit in the living room then."

They head to the living room and take their respective seats. Ms. Karofsky decides to sit on the rocking chair facing the couch and the two boys sit on the couch.

"What's on your mind darling?" Elizabeth asks softly.

Dave is fidgeting and looking very uncomfortable. Kurt feels bad for him, he knows what this moment is like. He wishes he could hold his hand and comfort him, but that's not possible right now.

"Well mom, this is something I've been struggling with for a while now. I know it will probably come as a shock and you may even have trouble accepting it, I know I did. I just hope you can come around because I really love you ma." Dave rambled.

Elizabeth reached out and put her hand on her son's knee to calm him. She spoke in soft, soothing tones, "Sweet heart whatever it is will not change my love for you." She squeezed his knee gently, "nothing will."

After a few minutes, Dave seemed to have calmed down substantially.

"Mom… I… I'm gay." Dave stammered. He looked down at his lap, he didn't want to see her face. He was too afraid of what he might see.

Ms. Karofsky stood up and went over to her son and embraced him in a tight motherly hug.

"Oh sweetie I'm so proud of you. I've known for a while now and I saw how hard it's been on you. I'm so glad you've accepted yourself and that you've finally told me," she was smiling from ear to ear as tears ran down her cheeks.

Dave just looked at her stunned. He didn't know what to say. All he could think of was, "you knew?"

Elizabeth couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips, "Of course I knew. You're not exactly a secret agent darling."

Dave blushed, "I guess you're right." He paused to give this some more thought. "So why didn't you ever mention it?"

"I knew you would tell me when you were ready. I wanted to give you space. You needed to work through this, to accept yourself for who you really are. Over the past few weeks I've seen you so much happier than you've been in a long time. I knew that meant you had accepted yourself and would soon be ready to tell me. I also had a feeling there was a special someone involved." She took a moment to smile at Kurt and give him a knowing wink. "Now I can see that I was correct."

This had both Dave and Kurt blushing.

Dave looked at Kurt with the broadest smile he had ever seen then he turned back to his mom and told her everything.

The three of them spent the day talking and getting to know each other. It was the best time any of them had had in a long time. The agreed to do it again soon.

Things had went better than Dave could have ever dreamed of. He had the perfect guy, his mom knew about everything and was extremely supportive, and best of all they all had a great time together. Family means a lot to him, so Dave was thrilled to see that his mother and Kurt got along so well. He couldn't wait to do it again. He was grateful to have finally realized being gay wasn't a bad thing and to have the courage to tell his mom. He felt like he could face anything now.

**AN 2: I had planned to do another scene with this one, but decided to leave that for the next chapter. I should update again soon. I'm sorry again for the long overdue update. I promise to try not to leave you guys in the lurch again. As I said before, your feedback is encourage and would be greatly appreciated. Reviews make my day and fuel me to write faster. Hope you liked the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I had 2 different ideas to choose from for this chapter, one is the one I used the other was giving this story a reason to be rated M. I decided that I should do this chapter first, then do the chapter you've all been waiting patiently for. You've all waited this long, one more chapter won't kill you ;)**

**Chapter 9:**

Kurt and Dave had been dating for a few months now, but had been on very few actual dates. This was mainly because not many people knew about them. Kurt wasn't sure if Dave was ready to tell people yet, so he was giving him time to adjust. The last thing he wanted to do was pressure his boyfriend into anything. If Dave wasn't ready to make their relationship public knowledge, that was okay with Kurt. It was no one else's business anyways. The only part about this that bugged Kurt was the lack of dates. It's not like they never spent time together, Kurt actually spent a great deal of time at Dave's house now that his mom knew, but that just wasn't the same as actually going out on dates.

Dates were about romance and intimacy. Kurt craved these things. He has been deprived of them as of late. He and Dave had shared a few steamy make-out sessions here and there, but nothing substantial. They had exchanged gifts at Christmas and celebrated the new year together, but they were not as close as Kurt would like. He wanted to get to know his boyfriend on a deeper, more romantic level. He wanted to know if what he was feeling for Dave was in fact love. That was why he had made them a reservation for two at Breadsticks for Friday night.

The week had gone by uneventfully and Kurt now found himself standing in line with Dave at Breadsticks awaiting their turn to be seated. Dave had surprised Kurt by holding his hand in line. He didn't look uncomfortable in the slightest and didn't seem at all concerned who might see. He had really made great progress over the past few months. Maybe Dave was ready to let people know about them Kurt mused. He would consider bringing it up later if the timing was right.

It didn't take long to get to there turn. They were lead to their table by the same hostess they had the few times they had come here on a date. She now recognized them and made small talk on the way to their table. The server however, was never the same. This time their server was an older woman who lacked the personality to be in the service industry. She seemed to lack basic people skills, but they didn't mind much. They were not here to make friends with the staff.

They chatted about various things as they waited for their meals, nothing of any real consequence. As Kurt was about to approach the subject of them going public with their relationship, or at least letting a few friends and family know, Finn walked in. Surprisingly he spotted them, despite the overly crowded restaurant. He headed over, ignoring the hostess' protests.

Kurt looks at Dave nervously. He doesn't know if the other man is ready for Finn to know yet.

Kurt speaks hesitantly, "I don't want to alarm you, but Finn is headed our way. What should we tell him?"

Dave looks back at Finn then returns his gaze to Kurt. "The truth," he replies easily.

Kurt looks stunned by this, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's time."

By this time Finn has just arrived at there table and is looking from his brother, to Dave, and back again with a look of confusion.

"Am I missing something?" Finn asks.

"Finn, you should sit," Kurt begins calmly. "There is something I need to tell you."

Finn obliges and pulls up a chair from a nearby empty table. He looks at them expectantly.

Kurt glances at Dave to confirm that he's sure about this and Dave nods his head, so Kurt begins.

"Well, a few months ago Dave came back into town. As you know, he was away at boarding school, but when his father walked out on them he returned to be with his mother. When Blaine and I went to Scandals one night, I ran into Dave at the bar. We got to talking and it didn't take long to see he had changed. He was finally opening up to being himself." Kurt paused to give Finn a chance to absorb this information.

When Finn nodded for him to go on, he continued.

"After Blaine and I broke up, Dave and I started spending more time together. As we got to know each other, we realized we had a lot of chemistry." Kurt paused again.

Finn looked like he was starting to understand, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Finn, Dave is my boyfriend."

Finn looked hesitant at first, undoubtedly because of their history, but then he smiled. He looked genuinely happy for Kurt.

"Wow. I can't say I'm not a little shocked by all of this, but I'm really happy for you Kurt. You deserve to be happy and for the past few months you truly have been. I can see that Dave is the reason for that, so this," he shifted his glance between the two of them, "is great as far as I'm concerned."

Kurt smiled, "Thank you for being so understanding."

Dave looked at Finn appreciatively, "Yeah, thanks man. I didn't expect you to take this well after how I treated Kurt back at McKinley."

"The past is the past dude," Finn said casually.

They invited Finn to join them for dinner seeing as how they all had a lot to catch up on. They talked about Kurt and Dave's relationship, Dave's coming out to his mom, telling Burt and Carole about them, among other things. Finn agreed to keep their relationship a secret until they were ready to tell people and Dave and Kurt decided it was time to tell Kurt's parents.

It was Sunday afternoon and Kurt had invited Dave over so they could tell his parents about them. He himself had been ready to tell them for some time now, but he had known Dave wasn't ready yet. Friday night however, Dave had decided he was ready. After seeing how well Finn reacted, he had seemed more open to the idea. Kurt was both excited and nervous. He was glad to be letting his family in on his relationship, but he was worried they might not like who he was dating. He was most worried about what his father might think. Burt had been the one to bring the issue of Dave's bullying to the principal.

Burt and Carole were out to lunch, so he would have time to talk to Dave alone before they talked to his parents. Kurt was now sitting on the couch fiddling around with his iPhone while he waited for Dave to get there.

He didn't have to wait there long, within fifteen minutes their doorbell rang. He quickly placed his phone on the coffee table and headed to the door.

"Hey there handsome," Kurt greeted flirtatiously.

Dave smiled, said his hello, and leaned in for a kiss. Kurt kissed him back then stepped out of the doorway to let his boyfriend inside.

"You're in an awfully good mood today," Kurt mused.

"Yeah, I think I'm actually excited to be making our relationship public. I know it's not going to be easy for me, for us, but it's worth it if I get to hold your hand and even kiss you in public." Dave replied with a grin.

"I can't argue with that," Kurt concluded giving his boyfriend another kiss.

Dave sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him. Kurt sat down obligingly.

"So, when are your dad and Carole supposed to be back?" Dave asked casually.

"Probably in half an hour or so I would guess."

"Dave nodded, "Okay."

They spent this time talking about what they were going to say. Kurt was preparing Dave for what to expect. He didn't want Dave to be blindsided if his father reacted poorly.

When Kurt heard their car pull up into the driveway he turned to Dave and asked, "Are you ready for this?"

Dave gave him a half-smile and said, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Kurt squeezed Dave's knee reassuringly as he spoke, "It will be alright. I'm sure it won't be too bad. We can get through this together."

As soon as Kurt and Dave had returned to their respective positions on the couch, Carole and Burt walked in.

Kurt was the first to speak, "How was lunch?"

Carole was the one to respond, "Oh, lunch was good dear. What have you been up to this afternoon?"

She had just reached the living room and was now aware that they had company. Burt had headed off to the kitchen to put the leftover food away.

Carole smiled at Dave. "Hello there, I didn't realize Kurt had company." She extended her hand as she continued with her introduction, "I'm Carole, I don't think we've met before."

Dave smiled and shook her hand, "Hello Ms. Hummel. I'm Dave, Kurt and I used to go to school together. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh yes, I remember the boys mentioning you. Please, call me Carole."

Dave smiled, "It's nice to meet you Carole"

" It seems the two of you have turned over a new leaf," Carole mused.

The boys both smiled at this. Kurt was the one to reply, "You could say that."

Just as Carole was about to ask what Kurt meant by that, Burt walked into the room. As soon as Burt saw who Carole had been talking to he grew visibly agitated.

"What the hell is he doing in my house?!" Burt fumed.

"Honey calm down, he's not here to hurt anyone," Carole soothed, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I most certainly will not calm down! I will not have this homophobic menace in my house. We all know how he treated Kurt, why the hell should I let him anywhere near my son?"

"Dad calm down, your heart can't take this kind of stress. Let me explain before you go and give yourself another heart attack," Kurt was trying to remain calm, but he felt frantic.

Burt glared at Dave, but had calmed down noticeably. "Alright, I'll give you ten minutes to explain this to me. After those ten minutes are up, if I am not satisfied with the explanation, I'm kicking his ass out of my house."

Burt stood there, arms crossed, glaring at Dave menacingly as he awaited Kurt's explanation.

"Dad, won't you at least sit," Kurt pleaded.

"I'm fine standing, Kurt"

Kurt went on to explain the story to his dad, much like the way he explained it to Finn. He explained that Dave had changed and they had developed a friendship, which turned into more. It was when he told his parents that he and Dave were dating that Carole jumped up and gave Kurt the biggest hug imaginable.

"Oh sweety, that's so great to hear!" Carole gushed. "You've been so happy lately, now I know why. You have to stay for dinner Dave. I'd love to get to know the man who's made my stepson so elated."

Now Carole was giving Dave an equally excited hug, which he couldn't help but smile at.

"I'd love to stay for dinner, if it's alright with you Mr. Hummel."

Burt grunted, earning a stern look from his wife.

"You'll have to excuse my husband's foul mood. Of course he's okay with you staying for dinner." She looked at Burt as she spoke, "Isn't that right hunny?"

"Fine, the boy can stay, but if you'll excuse me I'd like a word_ alone_ with my son."

Carole turned her attention back to Dave, "Come on, let's go to the kitchen. We can chat while I start preparing dinner."

Carole and Dave left for the kitchen, leaving Kurt alone with his unimpressed father. He knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Son, you know I'm just trying to protect you right?" Burt asked.

"I know, but Dave really has changed. He knows what he did was wrong and he regrets it. He's not that same brute he was back then," Kurt defends.

"I'm not so sure. How do you know he's not just using you Kurt?" Burt asked. He was clearly concerned about his son and his boyfriend's intentions.

"I'm sure. There's no reason for him to be dating me if he didn't want to be with me. There's nothing to gain from it otherwise."

"Maybe so, but it all seems too convenient. If you're right, why were you two keeping it a secret?"

"It was never a secret, Dave just wasn't ready to make it public knowledge yet, but that has all changed. Dave came out to his mom last weekend and he's finally ready to tell people about us. Dad, he really has changed. Can you please give him a chance to show you that? For me," Kurt pleaded.

"Alright, for you I will give the punk a chance, but if he hurts you…"

Kurt interrupted his father before he had the chance to finish that thought, "Dad he won't hurt me. Now can we please go join everyone in the kitchen?"

"You go on ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Kurt headed into the kitchen to join his boyfriend and stepmother. Things were looking up for them.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Well this is the chapter you've probably all been waiting for. I know I already posted a chapter today, but I wanted to post this one before I lost my nerve or started second guessing myself too much. I feel I should apologize in advance, I don't have much experience in writing these types of scenes. Please bear with me. I tried my best. As always, reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 10:**

A few weeks had passed since Kurt formally introduced his parents to Dave and his dad was starting to come around. He no longer treated Dave like a criminal. That's not to say he was friendly towards him, he just wasn't rude. He was no longer as uncomfortable to have Dave in his house and had even agreed to let Dave spend the night.

Kurt was grateful his dad trusted him enough to let Dave stay the night. He had something important he wanted to tell his boyfriend. Tonight was the night Kurt was going to tell Dave he loved him. He had a pretty good feeling Dave felt the same way about him, but he was still extremely nervous about tonight. The last thing Kurt wanted was for Dave to say "Thank you" or worse. Regardless of this fear, Kurt knew it was time to tell Dave how he really felt. He had to take this leap. They had been together for four months now, it was time to take their relationship to the next level.

When Dave arrived, Kurt was unusually nervous and awkward. Dave could tell that something was up. As we were laying on my bed watching TV after everyone else had finally gone to bed he asked me what was wrong.

"You haven't been acting like yourself tonight, you're starting to worry me. Is something wrong?" Dave's voice was low, hesitant.

Being put on the spot like that made Kurt even more nervous. His throat felt dry and he swallowed trying to moisten it so he could talk. Dave just stared at him kindly, patiently waiting for an answer. Kurt knew it was time.

"I… I love you," he said quietly.

If Dave hadn't been listening so closely he probably would have missed it. His heart grew warm at this confession and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He leaned over and pulled Kurt into a tight embrace. He held Kurt close for a few minutes before slowly pulling back to give him a long and passionate kiss.

When they had both run out of breath, Dave took a second to catch his breath then whispered, "I love you too."

Now Kurt was the one welling up. "You do?" he asked shakily.

"More than you could imagine."

They started kissing again. These kisses were filled with heat and passion. The longing they'd both felt for each other was finally being brought up to the surface. As their kisses grew deeper, their clothes started finding their way off of them and onto the floor. Before long they were both naked and Kurt was on top of Dave. The feeling of Dave's skin against his own was exquisite. Kurt started moving his body against Dave's as they kissed. He could feel their soft cocks rubbing against each other and growing more stiff with every touch. The sensation was becoming unbearable. It was the most amazing thing Kurt had ever felt in his life. He didn't know it was possible to be so turned on. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed more.

He started kissing Dave's neck and nipping playfully. Kurt slowly made his way down Dave's glorious body, trailing kisses the whole way down to his belly button. He ran his hand up Dave's inner thigh teasingly as he gradually started kissing lower and lower. Kurt kissed up his inner thigh and licked his way up Dave's stiff cock. He licked around the head a bit before finally taking Dave in his mouth. He started off sucking slowly, gradually building speed and taking him in deeper. As Kurt was doing this his hand was busy gently massaging Dave's balls. From the moans he was making and the way he was grabbing at Kurt, Dave seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. Kurt continued like this until Dave came in his mouth. Kurt had done this a few times before, but never had he enjoyed it this much. He tasted so good. Just tasting him and knowing it was Kurt who had done this to him almost made Kurt go over the edge himself. He usually never stayed hard while giving someone a blowjob, let alone come close to his own release. Thankfully, he was able to hold back. Kurt wanted this experience to last. Despite how painfully hard he was, Kurt was in no hurry. After he was done licking up Dave's cum, he slid his way back up Dave's body and started kissing him again. There was so much passion in their kisses, so much love.

They went back to kissing and grinding for a while, but eventually Kurt had to do something about his painfully stiff cock. He grabbed the lube from his night stand drawer and moved down to the foot of the bed to begin his work. He started off by licking around Dave's hole and teasing him with his tongue. After doing this for a few minutes, Kurt grabbed the lube he'd set down and put some on his fingers. Kurt rubbed his index finger around the hole a bit before actually putting it in. He took his time getting Dave ready. By this point Dave was begging Kurt to make love to him. Kurt was in no position to deny his man, so he grabbed the lube once again and lathered his own cock with it. Dave drew his legs up and separated them, giving Kurt better access. Kurt pressed his stiff cock against Dave's hole and started inserting it slowly. He didn't want to hurt Dave. He took his time, stopping every inch or so to allow Dave time to adjust and take in Kurt's size. Kurt was well endowed, and he knew he was Dave's first. When Kurt was fully in, he started easing his cock nearly all the way out then back in again, gradually increasing speed. After a while he was begging me to go faster. With every thrust Kurt hit that magical spot that made Dave let out a throaty moan. As Kurt made love to him, he made sure to pay Dave's stiff cock the attention it deserved. He rubbed Dave's cock in time with his thrusts. They were both moaning loudly by this point. Kurt felt so good being inside him, making love to him. The sensation was indescribable. It was the most amazing thing either of them had ever felt in their life. Dave was the love of Kurt's life and he could finally show Dave just how much he meant to him. It was pure ecstasy. Kurt continued to make love to him until they were both on the edge of their climax. Dave was the first to reach his release. The tight contractions of muscle as he climaxed sent Kurt over the edge as well, spilling his seed deep inside Dave. They spent the night in each other's arms. Somewhere Kurt would like to stay forever. He felt safe laying there in Dave's arms. He knew he had just shared the most intimate moment he could share with the man he loves.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

The next morning Kurt awoke to Dave's arms protectively wrapped around him. He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face when he remembered the events of last night. He also couldn't help the blush. Kurt was a little nervous of how Dave might react when he wakes up. He was hoping to avoid the whole awkward morning after part. At least Dave was still asleep, that gave Kurt some time to just lay there wrapped in his arms. Kurt never wanted to leave his bed, not with Dave in it with him.

He slowly turned onto his side to look at Dave, trying not to wake him in the process. Unfortunately, he didn't succeed. As he turned around he felt Dave's grip tighten around him as he let out a soft moan. Dave was obviously awake now. Kurt wondered if he had been this entire time.

Kurt attempted to turn around, this time Dave didn't resist. Kurt was greeted with a warm smile followed by a soft kiss.

"Morning babe," Dave said groggily.

Kurt let out a small chuckle, "Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

Dave let out a yawn before he spoke, "Better than I have in a long time actually, you?"

Kurt smiled, "Yeah, me too."

"About last night," Dave started.

"…Yeah…" Kurt prompted nervously.

Dave rolled on top of Kurt so he was straddling him and started kissing him.

"Well, it was so amazing that I think we should do it again," Dave said with a suggestive grin.

Kurt chuckled again, "You know Karofsky, for once I think you're right."

This began another make-out session, followed by an even steamier love making session. This time Dave took control. Afterwards they both fell back asleep for an hour or so.

When they woke up again it was 9:30 in the morning. They could hear movement in the kitchen, so they decided it was time to get up and get dressed.

When they had finished showering and Kurt had finished his moisturizing routine, they headed upstairs for breakfast.

When they got to the kitchen Burt and Finn were already at the table. Burt was reading the paper and Finn was texting Rachel, as usual. Carole was still busy preparing breakfast.

"Mmm smells great, Carole," Kurt said as he sat at the table, followed closely by Dave who sat down beside him.

"Thanks sweetie," Carole said cheerily, turning around to smile at her stepson. "Good morning Dave."

"Good morning, Ms. Hummel… I mean, Carole" Dave said awkwardly.

Burt looked up from his paper to look at them both skeptically. This made Kurt nervous. He couldn't help but wonder if his father somehow knew that he and Dave had "slept together" last night. Kurt quickly shook that feeling off. There's no way he could have known for sure, he was probably just annoyed to have Dave in the house.

Dave tried to break the silence, "So, how are things at the shop Mr. Hummel?"

Burt bristled a little at the man's attempt at small talk, but found himself softening up a little just the same. Despite his best efforts not to, he found he was starting to actually like the guy. He was quickly realizing that Kurt may have been right about him. Burt knew this wasn't a bad thing, but that didn't mean it didn't bruise his ego.

He wasn't about to let on that his opinion of Dave had changed so he chose to answer gruffly, "Business is fine. Cars need fixing, so I fix them."

Kurt looked at his father disapprovingly, "Dad, do you have to be so blunt about it? At least Dave is trying to connect with you. The least you could do would be to cut him a little slack. If you won't do it for him at least do it for me."

Burt grunted and went back to his paper, tired of this conversation. They had had this conversation several times since he had found out about Kurt and Dave, he was getting sick of it. It was almost enough to make him reconsider pretending to despise Dave, almost.

Carole joined them at the table, bringing the remainder of the food she was preparing with her.

"Alright boys, that's quite enough of that. It's time to eat, so put away your phones and papers and what have you so we can enjoy a nice meal as a family."

Burt let out another grunt as he set his paper aside, "The boy's not family."

Carole gave her husband a warning look, "What did I just say? No more of this nonsense. Dave is Kurt's boyfriend, that makes him a part of this family. You may not like it, but that's just the way it is." She reached out her hand to squeeze Dave's reassuringly.

Dave gave her a quick smile.

They ate their breakfast in relative silence. After they had finished Burt headed out to check on the shop and Finn went to go meet Rachel at the Lima Bean. That left Kurt and Dave alone with Carole.

"So, what have you boys got planned for today?" Carole asked as she began clearing the table.

"Nothing yet," Kurt replied.

"Well it's a lovely day out today, I'm sure you boys will think of something to do."

"Would you like some help with the dishes?" Dave offered.

Carole smiled at him and patted him gently on the shoulder, "No thanks dear, you two go off and have some fun for me."

Now it was Kurt's turn to offer their services, "Are you sure? It will go a lot quicker if we help."

"Oh nonsense, you boys don't need to be stuck here helping an old lady on your weekend. Go on now," Carole urged with a grin.

"Alright, if you're sure."

"I'm sure, now go on before I change my mind."

Kurt grabbed Dave's hand and gave him a smile, "Bye."

"Take care boys."

Dave gave her a smile and said good bye, then they left. They weren't sure where they were headed, but they had all day to figure that out. For now all that mattered was that they were together.


End file.
